The present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program. Particularly, the present technology relates to a technology to correctly and easily extract a color region of a specific color.
In related art, when a color region of a specific color is extracted from a picked-up image, the color region of the specific color may not be correctly extracted due to an effect of a light source. In a case where a color region of yellow or red is extracted from a picked-up image obtained by imaging under a low color temperature light source such as a tungsten lamp, for example, an achromatic region becomes an extracted object due to an effect of the light source. Therefore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-170966, when a color region of a specific color is detected, threshold values of a luminance signal and a color signal in detecting the specific color are changed depending on color temperature information.
Further, a white balance adjusting mechanism is provided to an imaging apparatus and the like so as to correct an effect of a light source. Therefore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-333433, when image processing is applied to a color region of a specific color, a color region corresponding to designation from the outside is changed in accordance with change of a white point by white balance adjustment.